


不屑情歌车部分

by SuSuxy



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuSuxy/pseuds/SuSuxy
Summary: 是车的部分，不是全文。





	不屑情歌车部分

“呃啊啊啊——放手，放手……呜不要、不啊……”  
“我想我得先教会你一点东西。”李泽言居高临下的望着他，完全罔顾男孩痛苦的挣扎。  
他的眼睛冷得像冰，里面却燃烧着几乎实质性的怒火。  
“比如说不要轻易招惹一个你招惹不起的人。”  
男孩的身体颤抖着蜷缩，又被他粗暴地展开然后进入。不熟悉的火焰慢慢燃烧在他的皮肤下，顺着他的血管一路烧到心脏。他没耐心仔细做什么扩张，直接从旁边的抽屉里找出套戴上，然后撕开男孩儿的紧身裤，把润滑油挤进这具完全没有准备好的躯体。直到他看到那双之前满含杀意的眼睛因为这巨变而惊恐地睁大，才想起来他差不多可能也就是个孩子。犹豫了一下还是为他做了一点扩张，然后猛地俯身，将他的双腿折叠在他胸前，狠狠地肏了进去。  
在彻底进入这具年轻的躯体之后，李泽言才停下来喘出一口气。那药毒的很，他就是再有十年的抗药性训练也抵不过。幸好是微量，没能一口气烧完了他的理智，而这只不知天高地厚的小兔子也将为他的无知付出代价。  
他没有急着动，而是按着小兔子发抖的肩膀，指尖缓缓滑过那因为疼痛而微微扭曲的眉眼：“我本不愿这么做。”  
小兔子疼得说不出话，全身都在发抖，一双失神的眼睛空洞地盯着天花板。  
李泽言叹了口气，支起上半身，拉开之前男孩儿拼死阻止他打开的衣柜，毫不意外地看见了一份地图。他取过地图塞进口袋里，随即在一件像是之前换下来的男士夹克里找到一张ID卡。  
“许墨？”他读着ID卡上的印刷字，感到纠缠着他的穴肉猛地绞紧。他深吸一口气，强压下那阵窜上来的火，“十九岁。你看起来要比它小一点。虽说我不怕犯罪，但是。”  
他俯下身靠近男孩耳边，声音极轻，咬字极准：“我很高兴你知道自己在做什么，许墨。”  
身下的人像是已经疼死过去了一样咬着牙一声不吭，但李泽言清楚那张小嘴在听到他的话时把他咬得有多紧。所有人都有一段想要背弃的过去。他轻笑了一下，握着许墨纤细的腰肢微微抽身，然后又深深地顶入。  
他几乎是立刻如愿以偿地听见一声没咬死的呜咽。许墨细瘦的腰弓起一个颤抖的弧度，他艰难地呼吸，身体一个劲地发抖。  
“嘘。放松，不会太久。”李泽言在他耳边轻声说，声音低哑，“你也想好过一点对吧。”  
他很清楚这是这个漂亮男孩的第一次。许墨紧张得快抽筋了。他紧紧抓着他袖口的布料，修长的手指死命地扣紧却一句话也不说。李泽言耐心地放他缓了段时间，等到那喘息声逐渐找到节奏，他也知道自己的药快忍不住了。  
上帝啊，他居然真的这么干了。李泽言苦笑一声，随即放任自己的理智沉沦。  
他拉开许墨拼命想要合拢的腿，黑色丝袜的手感有种软绵绵的古怪。他的小兔子艰难地控制自己的呼吸，眼尾微微发红，在被顶了第一下后就控制不住地叫出声。他全身都没什么力气，整个人被李泽言抱在怀里，四肢软软地挂在他身上。李泽言眯着眼拉过他的手腕咬上去，在那细白的皮肤上吮出一个红痕。  
“可能会有点疼……”他咬着许墨的手腕含糊不清地低声说，“你可以叫出来。”  
说完，他便退到穴口，然后一下一下的肏弄起他的小美人。  
“呜、呜啊……李泽言，李泽言我不要了——不唔，不……”许墨一开始还拿另一只手的手背堵着嘴，没几下就再忍不住一下比一下深的肏弄，眼里浮上一层湿意，“啊啊……不，好疼……”  
“你自找的。”  
李泽言撩开许墨额前因疼痛而汗湿的额发，手顺着大腿摸上去，解开了一直绷在他身上的紧身衣，露出苍白的胸膛。他用力揉捏这具年轻诱人的躯体，同时身下动作不停，频率逐渐加快：“兔女郎，嗯？”  
许墨垂下眼帘。他几乎说不出话，只能和着李泽言的动作发出断断续续的喘息和呜咽。这太过了。他想说。却只能发出毫无章法的轻叫。他从不知道做爱是这么磨人的事，从来没人教过他在被操的时候该做些什么来让自己好受些。他在轻微地发抖，偶尔被擦过身体里的某一处会猛地颤一下，喘息声骤然拔高，尾音又颤巍巍地弱下去。  
太可怜了，他的小美人的确在被操这方面天赋异禀。李泽言天马行空地想着。他不懂得如何控制自己在快感里别太早崩溃，他只会接受。这样的尤物实在非常，非常，适合被就这么硬生生地玩坏。  
他的手向下抚摸过去，一路激起这具身体无数的颤抖。直到他握住许墨双腿间已经抬了头的性器慢慢揉搓，怀里的人才知晓他要做什么。许墨的身体几乎是痉挛一样的绷紧，连带着穴口也死死绞紧，吸得李泽言大脑短暂空白。等他回过神来，发现自己已经强行按着四肢发抖的许墨狠狠地操干。许墨侧着头无助地呜咽着，眼里像汪了水，抖抖索索地抓着李泽言的小臂又使不上力。好看极了。  
“唔啊……李泽言……你、不要……别……啊、啊别……”  
太奇怪了，他从来不知道他竟然可以变成这样。蜜穴里已经足够软滑，性器抽插时已经听得到水声。穴口会在粗大性器顶进来时拼命收缩，又在抽离时殷勤挽留，小腹已经绷得微微酸麻。他在慢慢被操开。  
“舒服了？”李泽言低声说。他被许墨这青涩又敏感的身子弄得火起，见许墨已经慢慢适应了节奏便一把托起他站直身体，强硬地制住许墨所有惊恐的反抗，“我们换个地方。”  
许墨喘息着攀紧了李泽言的肩背，双腿缠在他劲瘦的腰上。他全身的重量落到他们结合的那一点上，性器一下撞进最深处。许墨浑身狠颤一下，眼泪一下子顺着脸庞滑落。  
“哭了？”李泽言一挑眉。他倒没想到小兔子这么容易就给操哭了。他余光瞥见地上躺着的兔子耳朵，脚尖一挑握在手里，抬手给人戴上，“乖一点，我们马上要出去了。”

李泽言戴着半脸面具穿行在酒会里，怀里抱着个用风衣裹得严严实实的人。但是那人头上显眼的白色兔耳朵毫无疑义地彰显了身份。  
许墨觉得自己快晕过去了。他趴在李泽言怀里死死咬着他的肩膀才没在大庭广众下哭叫出声。他的性器夹在两人的腰腹间硬得流水，顶端随着颠簸磨蹭在李泽言的衬衫上。他清晰地感觉到李泽言的性器随着他的步伐一下一下的深深贯入体内，并随着前进方向的调整以不同的角度无数次擦过那令他浑身震颤的一点。  
太深了。他无暇顾及大厅里是不是有人在盯着他的大腿看，只能拼命拽住肩上的风衣衣领不让它从自己身上滑下去。  
“呜……”他控制不住地发出一丝呻吟，眼前一片模糊什么都看不清。他快撑不住了。  
嘘。他似乎听到头顶上传来一声轻喝。乖一点。你不想被发现吧？  
许墨发出一声夹杂着哭腔的喘息，埋在李泽言颈窝里摇了摇头。  
没有太多的人注意到他们。李泽言路过一张酒桌时顺手拿了一杯酒，喝了一口眯了眯眼，两指夹着酒杯揪着怀里人的头发逼他抬头，口对口把酒渡了过去。怀里的人呛得半死，哭得几乎喘不过来气。李泽言心情颇好地把剩下的酒顺着人被撕开的衣领灌了进去。  
他怀里的小家伙看上去要被折腾得崩溃了。  
“那酒里下了点料，不过不多。”他低声在他耳边喃喃，报复一般，“你会喜欢的。”  
许墨发出一声绝望的抽噎。  
事实上李泽言现在也不好受。许墨没走到一半就已经去了一次，高潮的内壁绞得死紧，像是魅惑的妖精一样咬紧了他不放。他只觉得头皮发炸，只想找个地方肏烂这张不知餍足的小嘴。他紧抿着唇来到前台，在前台小姐疑惑的目光中要了一间客房，随即抱着已经晕乎乎的许墨上楼。  
被扔到床上时许墨已经哭得快没力气了，高跟鞋早就不知道甩飞在了哪里。他浑身发抖，大腿内侧肌肉不住地痉挛，一副被操坏了的模样。  
李泽言扣着许墨的手腕把他压进柔软的床褥里，不顾小兔子挣扎的反抗再一次深深埋进被肏得软烂熟透的蜜穴。他舒出一口气，大开大合的动起来，顺手勾了勾许墨脖子上的白色蝴蝶结。  
松紧带弹了一下发出清脆的响声，许墨的喘息声一下子被打乱，发出一声带着窒息感的哽咽。李泽言来了兴致，扯开搭扣，在把蝴蝶结扔下床的时候意识到这个玩意是被许墨用来遮挡喉结。  
一道不十分明显的勒痕横贯在那苍白漂亮的脖颈上，尖俏的突起随着许墨的喘息声微微颤动，媚意横生。  
李泽言挑了挑眉，随即一口咬住身下待宰猎物的脖颈，像极了一只捕食中的猎豹。他细细咬噬颈侧柔软的皮肤，感受唇舌下疯狂跳动的脉搏，一种征服感充盈着他的血液。  
“咳唔……李泽言……不……我受不了了，我受不了了——！啊、啊……”  
许墨只觉得全身都酸麻得要命，被碰了哪里都有一股热流涌向下腹。偏偏李泽言毫无感觉地在他身上肆意揉捏，下手重的很。他被一下一下顶得浑身发颤，揪着床单想挪开又被按着手臂拽回来。他的腿被拉开，一条腿架在李泽言肩上，另一条腿无力地挂在他腰间。身体被完全打开的感觉教他想逃，却身不由己的被席卷进他的节奏。  
李泽言低垂着眼睛，望着许墨濒临高潮的漂亮神情，无意识地舔了舔嘴唇。他没怎么亲吻他的小兔子，只是自顾自地在这具易于留下痕迹的躯体上一寸寸咬过。丝袜早就被他撕破了，露出白的几乎透明的肌肤。他偏着头咬上去，感受到身下人一阵虚弱的颤抖。  
他的小美人快到极限了。他的强硬对于一个刚成年没多久的男孩儿来说确实太过了。  
李泽言耸了耸肩，他不想忍了。他不再专注于戏弄年轻的男孩，转而按着许墨纤细的腰开始快速顶弄起来。他的小兔子尖叫出声，眼泪流了满脸，细瘦的腰腹绷得死紧，肉穴痉挛着收紧。李泽言一挑眉握住了他抖动的性器，还没套弄几下小兔子就哭着在他手里高潮了，精液射得一塌糊涂。  
高潮中的内壁一阵阵疯狂的收缩绞得李泽言眼前一阵眩晕。他低吼一声，不顾小兔子痉挛般的挣扎与哭叫狠狠撞开不断收缩的内壁，肏弄了几下一个深挺，喘息着射在了里面。  
微凉的精液反复冲刷着高潮后敏感至极的内壁，本就濒临崩溃的小兔子哪受得住这样刺激，一声虚弱的哀叫之后便陷入了半昏迷。李泽言叹了一口气起身，到阳台上靠着慢慢地抽了一根烟。  
黑暗中有一点火光闪动。  
他苦笑着摇头，思考着今天晚上发生的荒唐事，哭笑不得。  
世事无常，命运女神在黑暗中无声的微笑。但你看这个世界也就那样，不讲道理的残忍与理直气壮。  
他把烟头按灭在金属栏杆上，转身进了内室，抱起昏迷的小兔子去浴室清理。  
平心而论，李泽言在大多数情况下都是个负责任的情人，但是不包括对方是来杀他的这种情况。他放好热水，把人放进浴缸，犹豫着不知道该不该脱他的衣服。  
一个十九岁的男孩，被人按着做了这种事……这么想想他也确实是个不折不扣的混球。他叹了口气，还是决定帮人好好清理一下。  
他的手环过男孩瘦削的肩去解他衣服背后的搭扣，正准备剥下那片残破不堪的布料，却感觉怀里的身体颤抖了一下，接着颈侧像被蚂蚁咬了一下那样微微一痛。  
李泽言无声地软倒下去。  
许墨慢慢睁开眼睛。他嘴里咬着一根细针，刚刚李泽言去阳台的时候他艰难地从腰带里抽出来的一根，上面沾着少量麻醉剂，能放倒一匹马。  
他撑着身体从浴缸里爬起来，踩着李泽言的腿跳下来，迅速在李泽言的外衣口袋里翻找着什么。不一会他站起身，望着倒在地上一动不动的李泽言，眼神冰冷。  
“你真的该死。”他咬牙切齿地吐出一句话，但是手脚软的要命，只能捡起地上的风衣裹住全身，匆匆离开。


End file.
